Mischief at the Masquerade
by puffyhead1
Summary: When everyone else gets an invitation to Marlene's birthday party but Skipper while Kowalski starts going into Skipper's love life, what will Skipper do that may either destroy or brighten his life? Based off of Skull Cemetery’s story An Otter Birthday.
1. The Invitations

**The Invitations**

**This is a 3-chapter story with a one shot. This is based on something that's happening to me (though you may not care about that). This is also Skilene. Also, I give credit to Skull Cemetery's story "An Otter Birthday" for the idea.**

"Good morning men! Today you get a day off just for relaxation. I know you've had a busy week during the month's fitness exam."

"Uh, Skippa, isn't Marlene's birthday coming this February*?"

"Hmm, oh yes, I forgot."

"Well, did you get an invitation?"

"Invitation? When were those given out?" Skipper Inquired.

"Last month, December. You didn't get one?"

"N-No."

"Pity." Private said, he then walked up the ladder to go to the zoovenir shop to get Marlene a gift.

:"Kowalski, did you get this invite?"

"Erm, yes Skipper, I did. In fact, she gave it to me personally, she told me she really wanted me to go. I think she likes me." This comment hit Skipper in the head with more of a force than the rat king's fist. Skipper never admitted that he loved anyone before, except for Lola. After the wooden doll was shot in the head by Na-na, Skipper swore he would never love again, even when she was fixed he still felt no emotions towards her.

"She was just a doll though, not a real animal." Skipper mumbled.

"What was that sir?" Kowalski asked.

"Uh, congratulations lieutenant. I believe you have some gifts you need to be getting."

"Yes sir!" He replied cheerfully. "Um, Skipper, you don't mind if I tell Marlene what I think, do you."

Skipper wanted to shout out no, but he didn't want to hurt Kowalski's feelings. Instead, just nodded his head. Kowalski giddied with excitement and quickly followed Private's footsteps and ran up the ladder.

"I don't suppose you got an invitation to." Skipper asked Rico.

"Uh-un." Rico said. He regurgitated a poster of the Phantom of the Opera (he has almost everything in his gut).

"A masquerade*. I didn't know Marlene had that type of style. So why didn't you go?" Rico waddled over to his doll and showed it to Skipper.

"Ahh, plans with your own girlfriend. I see, (aww, Rico cares for his doll that much to not go to Marlene's party) all right you can go.

"Rico smiled, took his girlfriend by the hand and ran upstairs to do his _**plans**_.

"(Sigh)" Skipper sighed. He waddled over to his bunk and picked up a piece of fur. It was brown and had the smell of a forest, river and all. He held it close to his beak and kissed it. It belonged to Marlene. Kowalski got it for him when they used forensic science to search Marlene's habitat during the ghost fiasco. The other penguins thought he threw it away months ago, but he held on to it. He always used it to remind him that Marlene will always be there no matter what happened. Then he remembered about Kowalski. His insides boiled with anger and his face showed disgust and hatred. He should've said no to him, knowing that he himself loved Marlene.

"Why didn't I get an invitation?" Skipper asked himself, "I thought I was friends with Marlene. I guess she doesn't care." He quietly sat at his bunk staring at the strand of fur. "I bet ring tail even got an invite." He started to cry, but quickly stopped himself.

"I don't even think Masquerades are my style. And didn't Private tell me before that the attire was all black and white? That's not even my style either (but you're a penguin). I don't need to go to the party. I won't have fun there anyway, the others would entertain her while I sit in the back." He said this to try to reassure himself, but it wasn't working. He started feeling the tears coming again and this time he let them loose.

"I guess we were never meant to be. Kowalski is a good person, I'm sure Marlene will have a great time being with her. I'll just sit here by myself and rot away for being the lousy penguin I am." He laid down on his bunk and he started to get drowsy and fell asleep, still clutching the hair. But after he fell asleep, the hair fell out of his hand. It fell toward the earth and was loss within the dust on the floor.

**Poor Skipper. I know exactly how he feels. How would he deal with this situation? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter. Oh yeah, my birthday is this Sunday so I'll give all of you how review some cake :). Please review though, it's what gives me my drive. See Ya!**

***- If you didn't know, a masquerade is a party or dance where everybody has to wear a mask. Like in the phantom of the opera, Eric's mask is an example of the mask you have to wear. **


	2. Planning

**Planning**

Skipper woke up with a yawn. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he was trying to remember what the time was. He yawned, got up and stretched his back. He walked over to the kitchen, poured himself some fish coffee. After he was finished, he walked upstairs to find that all of the animals were missing from their habitats.

"What in the name of…" He was cut short by the yelling at the zoovenieer shop. At first, he wanted to walk over to the gift shop and sort out the problems there. He then changed his mind, deciding to pay Marlene a visit. He waddled across the pathway to Marlene's house. But when he was reaching over the gate, he heard voices coming from inside the habitat. Multiple voices. Instead of going inside, he eavesdropped on their conversation…

"This will be the greatest party ever!" A high and squeaky voice shouted from the pond. Skipper looked and saw Doris sitting in Marlene's pool (how she got there, I don't know).

"Yeah! It'll be great! A female fox that Skipper never met said.

"Doris already said that Eliza." Marlene stated.

"Oh. Sorry." Eliza replied.

"It's okay. I wonder what gifts everybody will get me." Marlene said.

"Everybody but one." A mouse Skipper had also never seen before said.

"(Sigh). Your right Emily." Marlene sighed.

"Why didn't you invite Skipper again?" Asked a squirrel who was obviously new to the group, as she wasn't wearing anything that matched the others. That or either she was the unique one.

"Because… because," Marlene stammered, "Because I felt that he was going t-to ruin the party Skai." She said cheerfully, as if trying to get her accomplices to buy what she was saying.

"Hmm. I thought you liked h-." Said a female otter about the same size and height as Marlene, only darker in fur color.

"I don't okay Lexxus!" Marlene shouted. This made Skipper's heart go empty. "I told you not to mention that anymore!"

"But what about before when you two were at his house after the mishap with the gender thing-."

"I said drop it Skai!"

"Sheesh, I didn't know that you were going to get angry over this." Skai said, "Oh well, I think the Zoovenieer is opening up. I better get going to get you a present."

"How do you know that? You don't even live here." Emily said.

"None of us do." Lexxus said.

"We do!" Marlene and Doris shouted in unison.

"Oh yeah, zoo dwellers. Oh well, see ya later Marlene." The three animals that were strangers to Skipper leaped over the other side (except for Emily who needed help over). Skipper then turned his attention towards an upset Marlene, only looking at the floor underneath her. She sighed and went into her habitat. Skipper felt pity for her and kept staring but then Marlene turned around. Skipper ducked so that Marlene would not see him. Skipper just sat there, trying to process what he had just heard in their conversation. Did Marlene have any feelings for him? Why did she invite everyone else to her party but him? Who was that ridiculous pair of animals he had just seen with her? Skipper just sat there, staring into empty space. He felt like sitting there forever if it were not for the scream that came from the Zoovenieer. Skipper woke from his trance with a jolt and ran to the zoo's gift shop. When he

Arrived there, he found about 20 sticks of dynamite in the center of the shop. Apparently, when Marlene's group of friends arrived, Rico (who apparently was there at the time) regurgitated like there was no tomorrow because of the gossip. The girlish shriek came from Julien though as he tried to save himself from the explosives. He ran up the door with such speed, it caused a spark to ignite the dynamite. Skipper tried to get in but the explosions forced knocked him back. He wasn't hurt, just a little startled. But he wasn't sure about all of the zoo's animals that were inside the gift shop. He quickly ran inside the Zoovenieer to find all of the animals alive, but all injured. He quickly removed all of the rubble around the area and dragged everybody back to their habitat. The elephant and gorillas gave him trouble but he managed.

"There, now that that's done, I guess I should start rebuilding." He began reconstructing the walls of the gift shop, the silence of the zoo bringing chill to his bones. He started to wonder about Marlene, thanking God that she wasn't there during the accident. But now that almost everybody was injured in the zoo, nobody can go to her party.

"I must not tell her about the accident. It would devastate her. I'll just cover up the accident until everybody gets better." He finished the re-building of the shop in several hours and went back to check on his team. Private with a broken flipper, Kowalski with a mild concussion and Rico with burns all over his body (being the nearest to the dynamite). Skipper checked on all of them, trying to figure out what he was going to tell Marlene. As he was thinking of excuses, his mind drifted towards the party. Since nobody else was going to go, he decided that he would go to not make her feel lonely. But how would he go without her noticing it was him, he wasn't invited before and she may not want him there. Different ideas went into his head as he laid in his bunk. Pondering on what to do next…

**There's chapter 2. Shocker isn't it, bet you didn't see that coming. Oh well. Romance will be seen in the next chapter between two of my favorite characters. Please review, I need the drive. Bye! **


	3. Romance

**Roman**ce

Sorry for the long update but you know, school, blah blah blah. Any who, this is my first try at a one-shot in any of my stories so please tell me how I did so I can correct myself later on in other stories. I give credit of this chapter to my friend Joshua Mantuano for helping me with this chapter. WARNING, Romance between cross species. Leave now if you don't like that kind of thing. 

_Something in the way, she moves_

_Attracts me like no other lover_

_Something in the way, she woos me_

_I don't wanna leave her now_

_You know I believe in how_

_George Harrison, __Something _

Skipper woke up the next morning feeling dizzy. He had nightmares about himself and Marlene that night, following the events of his life up to now. From his encounter to the "sewer monster" to his face off with the rat king. He also felt like he had dreams for the future. A weight became to bear down on his shoulders as his mind drifted towards Marlene. He began to cry at the thought of her name, wishing to be with her. He wondered how she felt about the explosion now because obviously, she had to have known about it now. He pondered how she would react to this because now she can't have her party. Everybody at the zoo but himself and Marlene was injured. After thinking about the topic for sometime, he realized that he was still sitting in his bunk. Private moaned and turned in his bunk. A soft ow came from the young penguin as he was still recovering from his injuries. Skipper gave a short chuckle at the youth's cuteness; his mind then went back to Marlene, then to what he was going to do now. He got himself ready on the hour then he walked up the fish bowl ladder to the gray world above. Ever since the explosion, zoo keepers have been ordered out of the zoo because of radiation warnings. Skipper knew they were over reacting because he was walking around just fine. He approached Marlene's house after a long period of grueling steps. He walked up to her door and knocked.

He heard a scream come from inside the cave for Marlene thought that everybody was injured. The screaming stopped as Marlene began to speak.

"Are you a ghost?" she asked.

"No, far from mon amour." Skipper said, suddenly feeling a surge of confidence course through his body.

"Oh no. This had better not be Archie. You've come to take my stuff again haven't you? Well, you can't come in so just go away."

"You do know your house is an open cave, right Marlene?" Marlene then recognized Skipper's voice immediately.

"Skipper." She said in breathless compassion, "You're okay."

"As okay as I'll ever be." Marlene walked up to him from inside her habitat, only to find skipper dressed in a full black tuxedo, holding a black rose in his flipper and a gift wrapped neatly in his other flipper. A mask was found on his face and his feathers were smoothed all around his body and the smell of the forest arose from him. The aroma stopping Marlene in her tracks as she stepped towards him. Skipper then took the turn to speak.

"I believe that the party is today madam. I hope this invitation is my token inside." He handed Marlene an invitation to her party. This invitation was actually Kowalski's. Skipper didn't think he would mind.

"How did you…" Marlene asked.

"Your, ahem, friend Emily gave it to me." He lied.

"Oh, I-I'm not ready for anybody yet. I thought everybody was severely injured."

"I don't mind Marlene. I've been here during worse, remember?" Marlene remembered Rhonda and shuddered.

"Umm, okay." Marlene guided Skipper did as any other guest that would've come to her party. She swallowed in nervousness as she hoped that she could impress Skipper. Once Skipper got in, they started to have a conversation.

"You know, Eliza has been having a crush on Rico for sometime now." Marlene told Skipper.

"Hmm, Rico told me that he liked that fox too."

"Isn't that funny. Hey do wanna play a board game?" Marlene asked in a tone Skipper loved to hear.

"Sure, what game is it?"

"Twister."

"That doesn't really count as a board game Marlene."

"Oh whatever. Any way, bet you can't beat me. I mean, it would be more challenging if more friends were here."

"That is true." Skipper said. He took of his mask and tuxedo as Marlene took out the game and they started to play. After five minutes, they were both twisted in some sort of penguin-otter mix up.

"Okay, right foot yelloooooooo!" Marlene shouted as they both fell. After much untangling, they found their selves facing each other, side by side. Their eyes looked upon one another. His dark, mystifying pearls gazed into her leaf green and tree brown orbs. They were lost in a moment together. Marlene's arms began to sway towards Skipper's back as his flippers wrapped around her head. A song was playing somewhere in the background As Skipper pulled her closer to him. The song filled their consciousness and had them at a peaceful state. They were no longer on cloud 9, but cloud 20. They pulled closer towards each other, Marlene's hands massaging Skipper's back, bringing moans out of his throat. His flippers wove their way down towards her neck and started to rub her neck. Giving the same pleasure that she was giving him. His lips and her beak pulled closer together as the music then stopped. They began to awake from the trance they had just been in.

"Uh." Was all Marlene could say.

"Do you want to watch a movie." Skipper asked, upset at them stopping.

"Sure." Marlene slipped out of Skipper's grasp and walked to her bed. She took out a potable DVD that Archie had stolen. She decided to keep it when he returned everybody's things back. She set it up as Skipper sat on her bed. She pressed the play button as the movie began to play She didn't know what movie it was. It looked like it was about a man in France who just met a lady by a river. They seemed to grow closer to each other throughout the movie. Skipper didn't really pay attention to the movie, but Marlene seemed to be in tears at the climax. They were both on the Eiffel Tower holding each other closely. Marlene then began to tilt her head to the left, resting her head on Skipper's shoulder. She sighed as the two lovers in the movie began to kiss passionately. Marlene took a hold of Skipper's flipper and the two just stared at the screen. Skipper leaned his head down on top of Marlene's until the movie was finished. When it was over, Skipper began to speak.

"That was a nice movie wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Marlene said. They both just sat there in that position until Marlene broke away.

"I'm getting something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"Yes, I'll have one too." He replied sadly. She left to get the drinks while Skipper thought to himself.

_What was I thinking? Marlene couldn't have that many feelings for me. Could she?_

He kept pondering this question until Marlene came back with the drinks. She walked by but then she tripped over the twister box that wasn't put away properly. She stumbled to the bed as Skipper began to catch her. She could feel Skipper's warm, feathery body against hers again as she looked up. He had the same smirk he always puts on but this time, it looked as if he was adding passion into his smile.

"You know I love you Marlene." Skipper said to her, their glances meeting once again. Skipper felt the weight on his shoulders being lifted as he said those words of eternal passion. The last four especially would be etched into the carving stone of his mind until released into the universe of everlasting love after the two spend a lifetime together.

"I love you too Skipper." She echoed back. They both were bathed in each other's words after they both said it. The final challenge of their love has now been completed. They looked in each other's eyes as Skipper pulled her up into a kiss. It wasn't the most comfortable kiss in the world, but I know that it was the most passionate kiss in the world. You had to actually be there to feel the electricity being emitted from the mouths interlocking.

Marlene's tongue slipped inside of Skipper's beak and she started to feel around the inside of his mouth. She tasted oysters (her favorite food) in his mouth and enjoyed the taste. Skipper's moans was the only sound loud enough to be heard in the cave. Skipper decided to repay the favor by breaking the kiss and rolling both of them on the bed, Skipper on the bottom and Marlene on top. They began to kiss again as they cuddled each other in each other's arms. They continued to cuddle and kiss each other until Skipper stopped again. He picked up the gift he brought up with him and showed it to Marlene.

He gave the present to Marlene. She opened it and found a black box inside of the gift wrap. She opened the box to find a diamond ring inside of the box.

"Marlene, will you marry me?" Skipper asked.

"Yes, yes I will."

She replied. Overjoyed with happiness. They began to hug again.

"Best birthday ever." She said silently. The night coming upon two lovers at the Central Park Zoo…

Finished. This story does not relate to my other story California Skippa? In case you were wondering. If you want another chapter, then you can ask for a sequel. Review please.


End file.
